Smexitalian
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story My Origins I was born and raised in a peaceful farming town, we lived on the northern part of the continent of Shadowraze(another server). At the age of 16 I applied to be a guard and kept the monsters and bandits away. They said that I was quite good with a bow and arrow. Our city prospered under our mayor's term and due to new irrigation technology we had our best harvesting season yet. Things seemed to be to going great. But one day as I was sent off to aid our friends in a time of crisis and while I was away our village was raided. I came back home to find burnt down houses and destroyed crops. Everyone was dead and all our resources were gone. I had nothing left to take. I decided it was time to leave the farmlands and find a place in the cities. I tried to find out who was raiding the farmlands. There were rumors of a gang of bandits called the Dronerks. The gang named after their leader, 6Dronerk9. I later found out about a group who fought against the Dronerks, who had only been known as the Chays. Their leader's name was ChaytonTakoda, a dwarf that looked slightly taller than the rest. I soon joined the ranks of the Chays, rose through their ranks and finally became second in command. I got to know Chay very well and we became good friends, he was a good person with a mysterious past l person who would take anyone in. As the war raged on the Dronerks soon realized that we outnumbered them and soon their leader met with an untimely demise. Soon after their leader died they disbanded and were never heard from again. Down Time After the fall of the Dronerks the Chays found themselves to have no purpose other than wiping out small gangs and pirates. Soon people started to go on longer travels and live elsewhere. After a while people started to leave and not come back. The leadership of the Chays was threatened by someone called m1necrafter28 and he was not met with any type of resistance as Chayton also was never around. One day Chay left and never came back, leaving only a note to tell of his empty purpose here. Soon after, m1necrafter took control and things headed for the worst. He went power crazy and soon everyone left. I hear tales of him going crazy and destroying Fort Chay but i have not gone back to confirm. ''' '''A Fresh Start When I left the Chays I sought for another purpose, another reason to keep living in this continent but found none. I heard of another continent full of nations fighting one another for dominance, so I decided to head there. This land was called Massivecraft(this server). With no money in my pockets, I decided to stowaway aboard a ship. When we arrived we docked at a place called Silverwind. Since I was starving I decided to pickpocket enough for some food. When I had enough I decided to buy some bread. I ate it in three seconds, sat at a corner, and dozed off. When I woke I found myself in a bed at some inn. There was a man dressed in very formal attire staring at me puzzled. I quickly asked who he was and he said that it wasn’t important. He then asked where I came from and when I told him about Shadowraze he said he never heard of it. He then asked me if I wanted to join his group called TheBlades. How could I refuse? TheBlades When we arrived at TheBlades town I saw a lot of weird sights: sand everywhere, holes in weird places, incomplete houses, just....messy. The man told me to go down the road a bit till I see a cottage up against a wall of trees. Someone in full iron armor came sprinting out from our right yelling "There Here! There Here! Then the man gave me some tools and food and told me to hurry. I asked him who he was and he said his name was Beerando. I ran to the cottage but saw that the door had been locked so I busted open the wall with my pick and hid inside. Soon I saw people fighting and we were losing. I decided to store some of my tools inside an unlocked chest and try to help with my stone sword and wooden stake(in case of vampires). I decided to head to our factions home to try and secure it from enemies. An Unexpected Reunion When I arrived at our faction's home I saw something I would have never expected. I saw ChaytonTakoda huddled in a corner unconscious with a vampire about to kill him. I quickly grabbed my stick and charged at him and stabbed him right in the back piercing his chest. The vampire fell to the ground and died but I knew we weren’t safe yet. I quickly grabbed Chayton and bolted back the way I came. We arrived at the cottage and I laid him in a bed. I walked away thinking on whether I should stay and bandage him up or go fight outside. Upon looking at one of the chests i realized it had his name on it, as did the others and the door! I was in Chay's house the entire time! I realized that I had followed Chay's path here to this foreign world and joined the same group he was in! I bandaged him up and went to mine. An hour later I went into his room to check on him. He had not yet wakened so I decided to wake him. I tapped him on the shoulder and his eyes opened. He looked at me and thanked me almost like it was no surprise to him that I was here. I could see it in his eyes that he was sidetracked the rest of the week and frequently visited the swamp to the north via secret underground passage. I never followed him there for I was busy trying to help build the wall and other projects for the faction. ''' '''Preparations One day I came back to the cottage and found nothing but a note from Chay. It said that he was done with this faction and that he was going to find his true purpose. I decided that leaving this faction was the best option at this point and I wanted to make my own. I decided that I needed to find a place to start and the swamps to the north was the best option. I went there often to start clearing out and leveling the land. Once it was complete I started a large wall all the way around it. When I was done I remembered that I did not have sufficient funds for a faction so I decided to ask Beerando if he could claim the land and make me mayor. He came and inspected but left quickly. I didn’t hear from him for days. Then a man by the name of Robodog295 and his friend Katenshi came and wanted to leave as well. They saw what I had built and decided to pool in their money to make a faction. When we first started to build Robodog295 decided to take leadership and make me and Kat second in command. We built a castle and moved into it, then we built the roads, finally we started to build housing. This was not easy for the faction Serenum attacked us often keeping us hidden within our castle. We soon found out that they were vampires and decided that since our walls were useless against them. We started to build a ceiling of cobblestone to keep them out. Once we were done the raids started to fail and they stopped coming. We were finally free of them. We started to build farms and houses and prospered. Our faction had 200 silver in its bank and more coming in. Our economy was good and our population was growing. Soon I got a letter from Chayton telling me that he joined another faction by the name of Byzanthium. He visited our faction which was called Karaget. ''' '''Hard times After a while things got tense between us and TheBlades which was now called Lumini. Beerando wanted us to proclaim ourselves as their sub faction but Robodog wanted to remain free. One day we were raided by Fellowship and Beerando decided to watch how we would react proclaiming that he was merely observing. Many innocents were killed and we were not ready for the raid. Katenshi soon left afterwards and created a sub faction of us. That was when I realized we needed to move. We were too close to Lumini to be free of their rule, so I decided to find another place suitable for our faction. We moved there and built a small kingdom for ourselves. I can’t say Robo was happy about it but he knew it was for the best. We stayed there and tried to rebuild what we once had. The Present Today Karaget is becoming stronger again and Robo is building colonies for different workers. Robo has intentions of giving me enough money to build another faction to expand his soon to be made empire and to be honest I’ll be glad to actually rule a faction of my own. I recently got a letter from one of my friends from the Chay’s telling me that some of them came to Massivecraft too and that someday we could all meet somewhere. I thought that I was done with the past, but the past always has a way of catching up with you. Category:Members